Turnabout Choas and Romance
by pumpkinbutter101
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of the games I do fan fictions on.    Description: Iris has been released from jail, only to face another turnabout and some more chaos. A Phoenix x Iris story, more chapters to come, takes place two years after T&T
1. Chapter 1: Release and Bad News

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the games I do fan fictions on.**

Description: Iris has been released from jail, only to face another turnabout and some more chaos. A Phoenix x Iris story, more chapters to come, takes place two years after Phoenix Wright: Trials and Tribulations.

Chapter 1: Release and Bad News

Iris sat in her cell, "what am I waiting for?" She wondered, "I still have 18 years left in jail, and I deserve to be in here."

Then a letter came for Iris, a letter from Sister Bikini, Iris ran her fingers along the top of the envelope and opened it. Only to have mixed feelings about what the letter said:

Dear Iris,

Good news and bad news, I guess I'll tell you the good news first: you're going to be released from prison, for a reason, now I'll explain the reason and bad news.

Iris stopped right there and began to cry tears of joy, she thought that no matter what the bad news was, it could never spoil this moment. Sister Bikini overreacted sometimes, but she did seem pretty serious in the letter, so she continued to read it:

The bad news and the reason you're being released: the case you were in plus the DL-6 incident have spread bad rumors about Kurain, people think the mediums here are frauds and less people come to hire the mediums to channel others. To clear our name, a "sinful" medium has to marry a man from another medium village to show our purity. We had a meeting to decide who this medium should be, with only one choice: you, Iris, we have to! You are an eligible bachelorette, and you were involved with a recent case. That's why you're being released Iris, I'm sorry for the inconvenience.

Take care,

Sister Bikini

Iris was now crying out of sadness, she was happy to be released from prison, but she didn't want to marry some guy she didn't even know!

"Ms. Hawthorne" said the guard, "so I see you've read the letter? You are now released."

Iris left the prison and boarded a train to Kurain with a heavy heart, but before she arrived at Kurain she knew there was one person she should call…

**So that's the end of chapter one, please rate and review. Yeah I know it was pretty short, it really depends on what I have in mind for the next chapter how long it is going to be. Thank you for reading the first chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2: Phone Call and Plan

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the games I do fan fictions on.**

Description: Iris has been released from jail, only to face another turnabout and some more chaos. A Phoenix x Iris story, more chapters to come, takes place two years after Phoenix Wright: Trials and Tribulations.

Chapter 2: Phone Call and Plan

Maya was checking her email at home; she got a message from Sister Bikini about Iris's release and how Iris was to get married in order to clear Kurain's name.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" Thought Maya as she read the email "I-Iris can't get married to just some guy! Doesn't she like Nick? I have to forward this email to him!"

Maya was too shocked to think about calling Phoenix, but even a more frazzled Iris was able to pick up the phone.

_…Ring…_

_ …Ring…_

_ …Ring…_

Phoenix recognized Iris's caller ID and immediately picked up the phone, the same time he was reading the email Maya sent him about Iris.

"…I…" was all Iris managed to say at first; "I've been released from prison, and I…"

"Its okay Iris, I know," replied Phoenix "Maya told me, she says we should meet her outside the channeling chamber."

"…Okay" answered Iris after thinking carefully "I have a plan, I'll meet you guys there."

Phoenix met Maya at the train station, Maya looked more worried than usual. You know, cause of the whole Iris thing.

"Nick!" Shouted Maya in a desperate try to explain everything- "can you believe…? I-Iris…!"

"Don't worry Maya, Iris says she has a plan." Replied Phoenix, trying to cover up how worried he was. "And if its Iris's plan, it should work."

"I know why you care so much Nick!" Maya said in a teasing voice. "You _like _her! You like Iris!"

"W-well…I mean…" replied Phoenix nervously, "well…so…what if I do?"

Phoenix ignored the rest of Maya's comments until they met Iris outside the channeling chamber.

"There you are!" Said Iris "let me tell you my plan, I-

"Iris!" Boomed Bikini "someone is here to meet you!"

Phoenix and Maya waited for Iris, then suddenly-

BANG!...BANG!

"Eeeeeeeeek!"

"Nick! Wasn't that Iris just now screaming?" Asked Maya "I-I think it was her!" Replied Phoenix, dashing into the channeling chamber, where the noise came from.

Iris had fainted, and a man who was shot in the heart was lying a few feet from Iris. And on the other side of the room…was a witness…a witness Phoenix never wanted to deal with again: April May.

**I made this chapter longer and left it on a cliffhanger, I figured April May's appearance in the turnabout would be a crazy twist. Please rate and review. **


	3. Chapter 3: Its Time for Turnabout

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the games I do fan fictions on.**

Description: Iris has been released from jail, only to face another turnabout and some more chaos. A Phoenix x Iris story, more chapters to come, takes place two years after Phoenix Wright: Trials and Tribulations.

Chapter 3: Its Time for Turnabout

April May had already called the police, she looked up with a disgusted look on her face at Phoenix, then turned away with her eyes bugging out.

Maya sat there shaking Iris praying that she won't be in a long coma, Iris was still breathing, but was unconscious.

Gumshoe soon came bursting through the channeling chamber's doors just as Iris came to.

"She did it!" Cried April May, pointing at Iris, "she murdered him! With that pistol on the floor! I saw it, I saw it all!" April also pointed to the pistol lying on the floor.

"Huh? Did what?" Iris asked, just then turning around to see the body. "Eeeeeeeeeeek!" Iris fell back and Phoenix caught her.

It went as Phoenix guessed it, Iris was accused of murder, April, Phoenix, and Maya were questioned as witnesses.

Phoenix and Maya met Iris at the detention center the next day.

"I knew this would happen;" said Iris, "I've escaped my troubles only to be faced with new ones."

"Sister Iris! You didn't…did you?" Asked Maya, "you couldn't have…!"

Iris shrugged; "I'm not sure" said Iris "there was a gun and two gunshots, but after that I blacked out."

"Nick!" Maya whispered to Phoenix, "you're going to defend her, right?"

Then Maya turned to Iris before letting Phoenix respond, "Iris!" Maya said, "Nick will defend you!"

"Oh no, its okay" said Iris. "I never expected to get out of prison anyway, I deserved to be in there after all the terrible things I've done, and this is just going to send me back there."

"But Iris, you're a good person, you don't have to be so hard on yourself." Replied Phoenix "did you even know the victim."

"Uh…well, that is…" Iris tried to explained "no, I have no idea whom he was."

Three Psyche locks appeared

"Its time to investigate!" Thought Phoenix

**Phoenix and Iris have a progressing romance in this story, just be patient, there will be more romance to come. Please rate and review**


	4. Chapter 4: Investigation time

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the games I do fan fictions on.**

Description: Iris has been released from jail, only to face another turnabout and some more chaos. A Phoenix x Iris story, more chapters to come, takes place two years after Phoenix Wright: Trials and Tribulations.

Chapter 4: Investigation time

"Hey pal!" Yelled detective Gumshoe when Phoenix and Maya entered, "I had a feeling you would be the defense for this case, I'll tell you what I can!"

"Is there a autopsy report yet?" Asked Phoenix

"Sure is, pal!" Gumshoe replied, handing over a copy. "Crazy that the witness happens to be April May again, oh no, maybe she's stalking me!"

"_You keep dreaming, Gumshoe." Thought Phoenix _

"Who was the victim and- Phoenix began "WHY WOULD SISTER IRIS KILL HIM?" Maya finished.

"…We don't know yet, pal" Gumshoe sighed. "Apparently the only one who knows is the suspect and Miss May, you'll have to ask one of them, they refuse to tell us."

"Than…Than why is Iris the suspect here!" Asked Phoenix, with a little bit of panic in his voice. "If she didn't know the guy she has no motive."

"Nick!" Maya whispered to Phoenix "remember the psyche locks about the victim? She's hiding something!"

"Never mind that;" said Phoenix "what about the murder weapon?"

"It was this pistol, as you could've guessed, pal!" Answered Gumshoe "it has the suspect's finger prints on it, and it was fired twice."

Both Phoenix and Maya knew who they would have to talk to now: April May.

**End of chapter 4, Phoenix's feelings for Iris are growing. Please rate and review :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Dealing with a Certain Witnes

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the games I do fan fictions on.**

Description: Iris has been released from jail, only to face another turnabout and some more chaos. A Phoenix x Iris story, more chapters to come, takes place two years after Phoenix Wright: Trials and Tribulations.

Chapter 5: Dealing with a Certain Witness…

April May was at the detention center.

"Ugh" groaned April when Phoenix and Maya walked in "what do YOU want?"

"What you witnessed;" answered Phoenix, "and IF you witnessed anything."

"I don't have to tell you anything!" April May replied, crossing her arms and turning around. She looked different from their last encounter, her hair was shoulder length now and she had on a small silk pink scarf. "Just wait for my testimony, all of you crooked defense attorney's!"

"…Let's go check up on Iris." Phoenix told Maya

"Oh, you're back…" Said Iris as Phoenix and Maya entered

"Iris" said Phoenix, "you can tell us if you knew the victim."

"I'm sorry Feenie" replied Iris, "but I assure you I do not know him, and I beg you not to worry for me."

But deep inside her, she _did _want Phoenix to worry about her. She had to face it: she had fallen in love with him all over again. And he did worry about her, even though he wasn't showing it.

Three psyche locks appeared.

Phoenix looked at the autopsy report and saw the words: "the victim was Victor Dash, a spirit medium from Youi."

"Someone didn't look at this…" Thought Phoenix

"Iris, you must've known him!" Explained Phoenix, "he's a spirit medium, how could you not know him?"

One lock broke.

"Okay…" Iris admits; "I had heard of him, but didn't know him other than that."

"OBJECTION!" Maya rang out "Iris, you did know him! Sister Bikini said he was the man you were supposed to marry!

Another lock broke.

"I-Its true" said Iris "but I had no intention of not helping Kurain!"

"But you even said yourself you had a plan to get out of it…" pointed out Maya.

The last lock broke

"I-I don't think I killed him, b-but I came up with that plan because…" Iris burst into tears, "I-I-I…!"

"Its okay Iris;" Phoenix interrupted, "I think we have what we need right now, and visiting hours are up."

"One last thing, Feenie." Iris called out before they left, "please defend me, the trial is in two days."

When they got out of the detention center, Maya slapped Phoenix."

"Ow!" Phoenix exclaimed in pain, "what was that-?"

"Nick!" Maya scolded Phoenix "she was about to confess her feelings for you! Why did you stop her?"

Again Phoenix ignored Maya's comments.

**Told you there would be more romance! Is April May hiding something too?** **It will all be revealed soon! Please rate and review. **


	6. Chapter 6: More Info on the Case

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the games I do fan fictions on.**

Description: Iris has been released from jail, only to face another turnabout and some more chaos. A Phoenix x Iris story, more chapters to come, takes place two years after Phoenix Wright: Trials and Tribulations.

Chapter 6: More Info on the Case

Phoenix and Maya were investigating the crime scene again when…

*Whip cracks*

"Foolish fools!" Franziska von Karma exclaimed as she entered the room, "Phoenix Wright, finally I will be able to beat your foolish butt."

"Mr. Nick!" Pearl came running in, "you're defending Sister Iris right? You better not be unfaithful to Mystic Maya again!"

"Pearly!" Maya said to Pearl "(whispering to Pearl:) Nick likes Sister Iris, and she likes him back, please don't ruin it for them."

Pearl walked out of the room angrily.

"Again this foolish fool of a girl has been suspected again, surely you will foolishly fail." Franziska teased "why am I wasting time foolishly talking to you? I must make sure I beat you tomorrow!"

And with that, Franziska left.

"What's that on the ground?" Maya asked, pointing to a half-broken vase. "How did this break?"

"I don't know;" answered Phoenix, "probably at the time of the crime."

Now they had all the evidence they needing, Phoenix only knew one thing for sure: Iris didn't kill Victor Dash, and he was going to prove it! 

**Sorry it was kind of short, next chapter will be longer. Please rate and review.**


	7. Chapter 7: More Reveals

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the games I do fan fictions on.**

Description: Iris has been released from jail, only to face another turnabout and some more chaos. A Phoenix x Iris story, more chapters to come, takes place two years after Phoenix Wright: Trials and Tribulations.

Chapter 7: More Reveals

Before Trial:

"You can't dress like a spirit medium for this trial!" Sister Bikini told Iris "we want to keep on the down low for now, just wear this and let your hair down!"

Sister Bikini took off Iris's magatama, unraveled her hair from the small crown of braids on top, and handed her a pink dress just like the one Dahlia used to wear, just without the shawl and parasol.

"Thank you for defending me, Feenie." Iris thanked Phoenix as she walked into the defendant lobby, "I really don't know if I killed him or not but-!"

"The trial is starting;" announced the bailiff, "please enter the courtroom."

Phoenix was too lost in thought too even realize he said he was ready, Franziska gave her opening statement:

"On July 28, Ms. Iris Hawthorne was to meet the man she was set up to marry in the channeling chamber. Then she grabbed a pistol shot him once, missed when he dodged, and then shot him again in the heart, the second bullet was found in the wall."

"I now call the witness…" Franziska began "April May to the stand!"

April May stood at the witness stand, she was wearing a simple dark blue dress that stopped just below her feet. Taking a break from her flirtatious attire.

"Name and occupation!" Demanded Franziska, whipping April.

"Watch the whip, missy!" April scolded before sighing and turning away, "April May, waitress at…Trés Bien. Are you happy now!"

"How did she get stuck with a job like that!" Phoenix wondered

"Testify what you witnessed!" Franziska said in yet again a demanding voice.

Testimony:

"I was on my way to my friend's house, which was up in the mountains, when I passed by the open doors of the channeling chamber."

"When I recognized a man I thought I'd never see again—Victor Dash!"

"I stopped to make sure it was him, when I saw that hippie nun shoot Victor!"

"The nun fainted as I caught her doing the crime, and I called the police with my cell phone."

Cross-examination:

"I was on my way to my friend's house, which was up in the mountains, when I passed by the open doors of the channeling chamber."

Hold it!

"Y-You had been _walking _up there?" Asked Phoenix, "why not just drive?"

"It was RIGHT THERE okay!" Yelled April, "just because I'm a woman doesn't mean I can't walk a few steps uphill!"

Franziska whipped Phoenix "stop asking foolish questions, fool!"

"When I recognized a man I thought I'd never see again—Victor Dash!"

Hold it!

"How did you know Victor Dash?" Asked Phoenix

"I read magazine's you know!" Exclaimed April "I read an article about him on: 'Oh! Cult!'

"I stopped to make sure it was him, when I saw that hippie nun shoot Victor!"

Objection!

Phoenix pulled out a map of the crime scene, with marks of where the killer and the victim were standing.

"I'm sorry Miss May, but there's no way you could've known that the victim was Victor Dash." Phoenix began to explain; pointing at the victim mark on the diagram, "he would've been facing the wall, you wouldn't be able to see his face and identify him!"

"A-a-a-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" April yelled, jumping back a little as if being pushed by a strong wind.

Franziska began to sweat

"F-Fine! I confess! I didn't see anything! I'm not the real witness!" April admitted; "Victor Dash was my ex-boyfriend, we were so happy together. Then he dumped me! For that hippie nun chick! He said he wanted to help Kurain or some random crap like that. My friend Mori was the real witness…"

The Judge slammed his gavel down.

"Ms. Von Karma! You will have the real witness here by tomorrow! Court is adjourned!"

**How was that for a long chapter? Please rate and review.**


	8. Chapter 8: The Real Witness

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the games I do fan fictions on.**

Description: Iris has been released from jail, only to face another turnabout and some more chaos. A Phoenix x Iris story, more chapters to come, takes place two years after Phoenix Wright: Trials and Tribulations.

Chapter 8: The Real Witness

No investigation was needed for Phoenix; he knew this Mori girl must be the real killer. He arrived at the defendant lobby about 30 minutes before he even needed too.

Then the trial started

"I call the witness, Mori Fern to the stand!" Announced Franziska; "this poor girl had to witness a terrible crime at only the young age of 16, so don't do anything foolish!"

A girl who appeared to be a teenager took the stand, she had way too much makeup on and was chewing gum. Her wavy black hair was tossed behind her shoulders, and she looked off to the side much like Dahlia did when she flipped her hair. Her shirt was baggy and punk style, and her skinny jeans were ripped

"Mori Fern…" Mori popped her gum, "student, let's get this over with."

"What you saw, you foolish fool!" Franziska commanded, whipping Mori.

Testimony:

"I was walking down the mountain, and heard Victor Dash's voice."

"Then I saw the sinful no-good-spirit medium shoot him once."

"Then April May came in and called the police."

"This is vague, too vague…" Thought Phoenix

Cross-examination:

"I was walking down the mountain, and heard Victor Dash's voice."

Hold it!

"How could you tell it was Victor Dash's voice?" Asked Phoenix

Mori popped her gum; "dude, he introduced himself to that nun chick."

Hold it!

"Then April May came in and called the police."

Hold it!

"Y-You mean you didn't care that you just witnessed a murder?" Asked a shocked Phoenix

"I wasn't going to waste my time doing that, okay? I was on my way to the mall!"

"Then I saw the sinful no-good-spirit medium shoot him once."

Objection!

"Ms. Fern, you claimed to have heard one shot, yes?" Asked Phoenix "because it clearly states here in the autopsy report, the victim was shot twice!"

"Objection!" Yelled Franziska, "she could've just been coming down the mountain when the pistol was shot again!"

"Objection!" Phoenix yelled back "but she said she heard Victor's voice, before the murder!"

"Gaaaahhhhhhhh!" Yelled Mori; swallowing her gum before calming down. "I guess you've figured me out, I'm not who you think I am…Good Sir. I see Sister Iris has been accused of murder again, long time no see, Mystic Maya."

"A-Auntie Morgan?" Asked Maya in disbelief.

The Judge slammed his gavel down, "we will take a 15 minute recess to sort things out! Court is adjourned!"

**How was that for an unexpected twist? I know there are still unanswered questions, but they will all be revealed soon!**


	9. Chapter 9: The Real Killer is caught?

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the games I do fan fictions on.**

Description: Iris has been released from jail, only to face another turnabout and some more chaos. A Phoenix x Iris story, more chapters to come, takes place two years after Phoenix Wright: Trials and Tribulations.

Chapter 9: The Real Killer is caught?

Phoenix came out of the courtroom to find a shaken up Iris.

"Morgan…how did she…?" Asked a confused Iris,

"That's what I'd like to know!" Replied Maya

"Mystic Maaaaaaaayyyyyyyyaaaaaa!" Called Pearl, "look at this newspaper that just arrived! It's dated last week!"

Phoenix, Maya, Iris, and Pearl looked for the words that explained everything. And they found them:

"…Prisoner Morgan Fey escaped from jail…"

"But if she escaped why would she admit she was 'Mori?'" Asked Iris

"Because she's already done what she wanted to do…" Answered Phoenix, "Maya, do you have a copy of that email Sister Bikini sent you?"

"Here it is;" responded Maya, handing over a sheet of paper. "Now go back in there and prove Sister Iris's innocence!"

"Ms. Fey;" began Franziska, "testify what you _really _saw!"

Testimony:

"After I escaped from prison, I was curious how Kurain was doing."

"So I thought I'd pass by."

"So what if I didn't recognize the victim?"

"She still shot him, and I only heard something falling, and another gunshot."

Cross-Examination:

"She still shot him, and I only heard something falling, and another gunshot."

Hold it!

"How did you know there were two gunshots!"

"Because I killed him, accidently." Answered Morgan in a quiet calm voice; "I've already admitted I'm me, nothing I can do about it now."

"W-WH-WHA-WHATTTTTT!" Reacted Phoenix, "you…murdered him…ACCIDENTLY!"

Commotion went around the crowd.

Morgan Fey pretended to faint.

The trial was put off for a couple of days.

Phoenix knew he had to get to the bottom of this.

**Sorry for the abrupt ending, I'm making room for more romance. Please rate and review**


End file.
